Black Heart
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: Just a KyoXBlack Haru story I did for a friend. She thought it was great becase I mixed so much sex in X3 Lemon, could be a oneshot, but thinking about making a sequel..


Quick notes I do not own Fruits Basket..or else this would be happening in the manga/anime. This is YAOI because I think YAOI is sexy…Also, Haru calls Kyo, Kyon-Kyon at the beginning because I read someone calling him that in the Manga and thought it adorable. Forgive any typo's or errors...Enjoy 3

Kyo ran as fast as his four legs would carry him trying to escape the clutches of that stupid little girl. While on an errand for Tohru, Kyo had mistakenly bumped into a little girl almost knocking her over. Like an idiot, he reached out to grab her before she fell, and this is what he got for it. Bounding behind the bushes Kyo panted and puffed, exhausted from running. The little girl ran past him, heading up the road. Kyo breathed a sigh of relief, his ears pressed tightly to the back of his head.

"I'm glad that's ov-" He began. When suddenly-POOF-it had happened again…here he was naked and stuck in a bush because of some stupid curse.

"DAMN IT! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" Kyo swore loudly, a thick pink-ish smoke surrounding him. "I hate this curse! I hate it! Nothing can get worse than thi-" Shocked, Kyo slumped down in the bush as rain began to fall atop his head.

It took Haru a minute to register what he was looking at. He crouched down behind the bush and stared at Kyo's backside.

"Why," Haru thought, "Would Kyon-Kyon be out here, naked, hiding in a bush, while it was raining?" His half-lidded eyes roamed back over Kyo's backside, and he couldn't help but blush.

Besides having darkly tanned skin, Kyo also looked so soft and muscular. Crouched down with his knees brought up around his chest and arms circled around him, Haru could see every delicate curve of his back, all the way down his spine to his cute dimpled ass. Blushing even more, Haru reached a hand out, ready to caress his soft back and pull Kyo to him. Stopping mid-way, the black-and-white-headed boy was brought back to the realization of **who **he was reaching for. He knew if he had done something like that to Kyo he wouldn't be able to walk or talk for quite a few days.

"Kyon-Kyon-" Haru started. Kyo jumped and turned to scratch the eyes out of whoever had snuck up on him. When he saw it was merely Haru, Kyo subsided and sat there blushing.

"Kyon-Kyon," Haru began again, "Why are you out here naked in the rain?"

"I thought this would be an easier way to get clean you moron! What do you think I'm doing?" Kyo yelled. Haru grinned at him. "So you transformed again?" Kyo bristled. Haru shook his head and stood up, pulling off his jacket.

"Here, wrap up in this and come home with me. There's no one there so you won't be seen…and you can't stay in a bush all day." Haru held the jacket out to Kyo, grinning.

"B-but-" Kyo couldn't really think of an argument. He looked down at his naked body and looked up quickly.

"My clothes! I've gotta find my clothes!" he blurted out. Jumping up he grabbed Haru's jacket and threw it around himself running off in the direction he came. Haru blushed hard having seen a full-view of Kyo when he jumped up.

"Thank God that jacket's so long…I dunno what to do if I saw that again…" Haru thought. Getting up, he took off after Kyo.

"Kyon-Kyon! We've been looking for well over an hour now…" Haru called, wiping his wet white bangs out of his face. They'd been looking for that ridiculous cats clothes for what seemed like forever. Haru was drenched from head to toe and, thanks to Kyo, stuck in nothing but his signature leather pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Don't be such a wimp! And stop calling me that! It's Kyo! K-Y-O!" His orange-headed companion retorted back. "Why is it I've always got a stupid nick-name! It really pisses me o-Oo-Ooooaaaaaachhhhoooooo!" Kyo sneezed. Haru turned and faced him, giving him a blank stare.

"Did you just sneeze?" Haru questioned.

"Wha-? No of course not!" Kyo said, trying to hide his red nose.

Haru looked at him angrily.

"Ok, so what if I did! It was just a sneeze!" Kyo yelled.

"We're going back to my house now." Haru said, grabbing Kyo's wrist.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere without my clothes! You can't just boss me around!" Kyo struggled trying to free his wrist. Haru turned and gave him a mean stare.

"Kyon-Kyon, just across the street from us is a middle school for girls. Most of them are thirteen, fourteen, or even fifteen like me. Is this really a good place to make me go black?" Haru said, fixing him with an intense gaze. Kyo gulped and looked away.

"Fine…I'll go back to your house.." He said through gritted teeth. Haru's evil look went away and he smiled back at Kyo as sweetly as anything. Kyo stared, wondering how he did that.

"I'm back!" Haru yelled as he swung open his front door. He looked into his house, dark and quiet, wondering where everyone was. Shrugging it off, he walked inside. Behind him a small orange cat hurried in.

"I told you it was better to get you home soon Kyon-Kyon. Being so cold and sneezing so much caused you to turn back into a kitty." Haru said playfully, reaching out and scratching Kyo behind the ears.

"CUT THAT OUT! I'M NOT YOUR DAMN PET!" Kyo yelled back, swiping at his hand. Kyo hated it when he was treated like a little cat, even when he just so happened to be one at the moment.

Haru laughed and reached up unzipping his jacket. He let it fall to the floor and sighed.

"I knew I should've put on my black tee this morning...They don't soak through to the bone and make you shiver." He said, giving his white shirt a half-lidded stare.

"Does this guy always look like he's high on something!" Kyo thought, his tail twitching with anger. "Haru, when I turn back I'm going to need something to wear..." He said aloud, praying to God he didn't get stuck with leather pants. Haru gave him his usual uninterested stare and nodded.

"I've got something in my room, come with me." Turning, he led Kyo down the hallway to his bedroom. Once inside, Kyo jumped up onto his bed and caught the fresh scent of Haru on everything. "Hmm..Smells like..." Kyo sniffed the air again, "Smells sort of like fresh linen and some kind of..flower maybe?" Kyo thought. Haru, who was rummaging in his closet for clothes, noticed him sniffing eagerly at the air and gave him a questioning look. "Does it smell bad in here?" Haru asked, sniffing the air himself. "What? No...I was just..." Kyo broke off, looking the other way. Haru sat beside him, pulling him up into his lap.

"What are you-" Kyo started to protest.

"Shhh...I just want to pet you..." Haru replied, placing his hand atop Kyo's head and running it all the way down to the tip of his tail. Kyo shivered.

"Don't do that you jerk! Kyo yelled, struggling to get away. But Haru had grabbed him with both hands and began petting him some more.

"It's fine Kyo, I won't tell anyone...You're just so soft and sweet when you're a kitty that's all." Haru said in a soothing voice. Kyo's tail twitched some more, but rather than try to get away again he decided it was better to just sit there and let it happen. No sense in making Haru go black, especially not when he was just a helpless cat. Sitting up on Haru's lap, Kyo let him pet him and scratch him behind the ears. He was actually starting to enjoy it, not that he'd ever let Haru know, and began to relax a little more.

"There see...You're a good kitty, aren't you Kyon-Kyon?" Haru said, grinning and calling Kyo by his nick-name again. Kyo bristled and Haru quickly apologized, laughing a little. He picked Kyo up and set him beside him on the bed, then got up. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out two t-shirts and two pairs of dark blue pants. He threw them on his bed and, reaching down, began to peel his own soaking wet shirt off. Kyo flustered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE?" He yelled to Haru. "Stupid Cow! You can't just undress with me sitting here!"

"Hm? Oh, sorry Kyo. Just turn around, you won't even have to see me." The boy replied smiling. Kyo started to say something, but instead he just held it in. Turning to face the wall, Kyo shut his eyes and blushed furiously. "Just hurry it up ok.." He mumbled.

"Right." Haru said, yanking the last of his shirt off and dropping it to the floor with a "slosh". "I was really soaked." He thought, unzipping his pants. "I'm surprised I'm not sick like Kyon-Kyon."

Kyo's ears perked up upon hearing the zipper. His face flustered a little more and he heard his heart speed up. "This is stupid." He thought. Hearing another "slosh" Kyo deduced that Haru had managed to pry his pants off. "Must be on his boxers now, he's almost done." Kyo told himself. "Hurry up would you?" He said aloud.

"Sorry, All I've gotta do now is just throw these on." Haru said, reaching for the clean clothes on the bed.

Kyo went rigid. Then-POOF-He was once again the red-haired boy he usually was. He could hear Haru coughing as he waved the smoke from his face.

"Kyo?" More coughing. "Kyo what the-" Bump. Haru had bumped into something. Reaching down he felt for what he hit. Something warm came to his hands, he moved them over it, finally realizing it was Kyo's shoulders.

"WH-What are you doing?" He heard Kyo yell. Haru ignored him, continuing to run his hands lightly over Kyo's shoulders.

"You're so soft." He said quietly. Moving his hands lower he felt Kyo's throat.

"G-GET OFF ME!" Kyo yelled, reaching up and pushing Haru's hands away. "Quit being a weirdo! You're turning into Shigure!"

Haru blushed. Putting a hand over his forehead he felt a little warm. "Is it a fever?" He thought. As he thought this, flashes of Kyo from earlier that day ran through his head. He pictured his strong, curved back, and his cute tight ass. Blushing more, Haru hurriedly began searching for the doorknob. If he didn't get out soon and away from Kyo he didn't know what would happen.

Reaching out his hands he thought he saw it, the smoke finally starting to disperse. When it had finally cleared he saw Kyo standing in front of him, holding a shirt in his hands, blushing and covering himself with it. Haru stared, looking him over slowly. His skin was so tan and smooth looking. Haru's face went from his feet, up his long legs, past his angular hips and cute toned stomach, to his chest and wide shoulders, finally stopping at his face. His orange hair was stuck to his face, still wet from the rain as was Haru's. Staring back at him were beautiful blood-red orbs. Haru thought they looked so deep he could've easily swam in them. Taking a step closer with his arms still outstretched, Haru tried to grab onto Kyo. Kyo backed up, smooshing himself against the door. He reached around frantically for the doorknob so he could run before Haru went completely overboard, but since his hands were shaking so badly he had no such luck. Haru stopped again, his hands reaching up to cover his head.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself.

"Q-Quit being so stupid Haru!" Kyo yelled, still trying to find the doorknob. "I-I'm gonna go throw these on and I'm going to head home, ok? I'll..." Kyo thought a minute, "I'll tell Yuki you said hello." He said, hoping to take Haru's focus off of him. Finally finding the doorknob, Kyo turned it quickly and turned to go. Suddenly a quick pain shot to his wrist. Kyo looked down to see Haru's ring-laden hand griping his wrist with incredible power. "H-Haru..." Kyo stammered.

"Oh no you don't kitty-cat.." Haru replied in a husky voice. "You think you can just turn my focus away so quickly just by mentioning Yuki's name?" Haru looked up at Kyo grinning in a sadistic way. "I'll have to teach you better than that..." He murmmered yanking Kyo back toward him.

"Shit...He's gone black." Kyo thought gritting his teeth. "I'll have to stop him before he-" Kyo's eyes widened in alarm.

Haru had yanked the shirt out of his hand and was slowly running his fingers up Kyo's exposed member. "Do you like this kitty-cat?" Haru cooed, leaning in and licking Kyo's neck lightly.

Kyo bit his bottom lip, clamping his eyes closed. "Haru...s-stop..!" He stammered. Reaching around, Haru grabbed Kyo's ass pulling him closer to him. Kyo gasped as Haru dug into him with his nails, leaving little crescent shaped marks all over his backside.

"Haru..this is..stupid...st-STOP!" Kyo yelled, trying to push his black-and-white-haired cousin off him. Haru, who still held Kyo firmly by the wrist, chuckled. Yanking Kyo along after him, he led the cat-boy back to his bed. He hurled Kyo down on it and sat beside him, eyeing him impishly.

Kyo glared up at him. "Haru, I don't want to have to kick your ass. I'll leave while you cool off and then no one will have to get hurt." He said through gritted teeth. Haru simply grinned at him and stood up, sliding his boxers off slowly. "I don't want to cool off." He said.

Kyo blushed furiously as he saw Haru naked before him. His white ivory skin was so smooth and even though he wasn't as muscular as Kyo, he was still well toned. Kyo's eyes wondered in amazement until they rested on Haru's blush pink member, which looked hard. Closing his eyes, Kyo tore his gaze away and tried to hide his face in the pillows to keep Haru from seeing him blush. Kyo's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand running up his thigh.

"There there kitty." Haru said smiling. "I'm not going to hurt you...I just want to have some fun with you, that's all." Kyo kept his face in the pillows trying to find a way out of his situation. Haru's hands moved slowly up his thigh, as he drew a half circle around Kyo's balls and up to his member. Kyo could feel his body betraying him with every touch Haru sent his way. He gritted his teeth, bit his lips, and closed his eyes forcefully hoping to block out the feeling.

Leaning down, Haru slowly began to lick and nibble at Kyo's exposed neck and shoulders, hearing a muffled sigh in the pillow. He smiled smugly. "You may as well enjoy it Kyo..." He said in a soothing voice. Scooting up to Kyo's ear he whispered, "I will." before licking his lobe and biting at it gently. Wrapping his fingers around Kyo's semi-flaccid member Haru began pumping furiously. "I want to see you hard Kyo." He whispered into his ears again. "I want to see you hard, and I want to know that I did it."

Kyo's eyes snapped open, as he rolled his head to the side. "Ahhn..!" He moaned, regretting it almost immediately when he heard Haru laugh softly. "Damn him.." Kyo thought. "Damn him to hell and back. I should-" A wave of pleasure hit him as Haru began licking his nipples, continuing his pumping. "Ahh! H-Haru..st-Nnnggh..." Kyo finished, his sentence turning to a low moan through his gritted teeth and Haru bit down on his sensitive nub.

"Like that kitty?" Haru questioned teasingly. Looking down his face broke into a smug grin. "I see that I succeeded in getting you excited too." Placing his thumb over Kyo's slit, Haru squeezed Kyo's member gently. Kyo let out a little whimper and began wriggling beside him. "Better slow down though. I don't want you to finish just yet kitty..." Haru said, nuzzling close to Kyo's chin. Giving his neck a soft kiss, Haru moved up, stopping just centimeters away from Kyo's swollen, inviting lips. Leaning in, he wrapped his lips around those of his orange-headed cousin. Haru could taste the blood from where Kyo had bitten his lips too hard. Sticking out his tongue he preceded to try and prod open Kyo's mouth.

Without fully realizing what he was doing, Kyo opened his mouth eagerly and began kissing him back, turning his body completely toward Haru. They battled their tongues, Haru eventually winning in the end, and explored each others mouths. Kyo's hips bucked involuntarily and he felt his and Haru's cocks rub together slightly.

"Ah!" Kyo yelped in surprise. The jolt of friction felt so good to his skin he had to feel it again. Wrapping his leg around Haru's he pulled him closer, deepening their kiss, and began to buck his hips toward Haru. Haru let out a low growl when he felt Kyo rubbing himself against him.

Breaking their kiss, Haru murmured, "Hn. You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Looking Kyo directly in the face he smiled waiting for an answer. Kyo stared back blushing, not wanting to admit to anything. Haru waited a moment longer for an answer before rubbing his cock against Kyo's again roughly.

"Ohhhn..Haru...Pl-please don't..." Kyo sighed out, his blush growing. Haru reached down and gripped Kyo's leg, pulling it up around him more before bucking his hips causing his and Kyo's members to rub violently against each other. Kyo sighed, thrusting his hips back, unable to control himself. Reaching out he grabbed Haru roughly by the shoulders pulling him into a deep kiss. "I'll worry about getting away later..." Kyo thought, his eyes going blurry with lust. "Right now I've got to do something...soon..."

Reaching down, Kyo wrapped his hand around Haru's cock and began pumping him, awkwardly at first. When he finally found his rhythm though, he had Haru sighing and moaning like there was no tomorrow!

"Nnn...Harder! Do it harder!" Haru commanded, Kyo gladly obliging. "Yeah..yeah just like that.." Haru would mutter, and Kyo couldn't help but be pleased with himself. Haru reached up, inserting two fingers into Kyo's mouth. "Suck." He said plainly, his grey eyes misting over with desire. Kyo couldn't ignore a look like that and began to eagerly suckle Haru's fingers. "Gooood kitty..." Haru cooed, reaching down with his other hand and grazing Kyo's cock lightly.

"Ah, yes..." Kyo whispered, letting go of Haru's member and thrusting his hips trying to reach his hand again. "A little over eager, aren't you?" Haru said, grabbing Kyo's member roughly. Kyo sighed, he loved when Haru grabbed him. It turned him on for some odd reason, but he decided it was best not to wonder why. "What do you want me to do?" Haru asked, squeezing Kyo's cock. "Tell me and I'll do it, anything."

Kyo blushed. He was nervous. It was fine when things just happened, but having to ask for them was something completely different. Kyo began to panic, sweat rolling down his face. Haru leaned closely to his ear and whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you Kyo? Is that what you want? You want me inside you? Just say the word Kyo..." Kyo flushed. He felt his heart race and his member throb at Haru's words. Slowly Haru took his fingers out of Kyo's mouth and rubbed them past his balls and over his entrance. Kyo whimpered and tensed. Haru stared at him with a look of concern on his face.

"Kyo…You alright? You were just enjoying this, what happened?" Kyo blushed hard. "I'm...I'm just nervous is all..." He said, not wanting to look Haru in the face. He could practically hear Haru's face break out in a grin. "Just relax...on the count of three, right?" Kyo nodded, closing his eyes. "One...Two..." Haru shoved his fingers inside as Kyo's eyes flew open in alarm. "Three..." Haru said smirking. "Liar!" Kyo said angrily, squirming slightly and sighing at the new sensation. "You didn't count to three at all you-" "If I would've you would have tensed up and it would have been much more painful." Haru interrupted. "Now, just sit still...," He continued, thrusting his fingers deeper, "And enjoy it." He finished, hooking his fingers up and then pulling them slowly out again.

"Nnn...H-Haru...Not so..rough.." Kyo choked out, his eyes had tears forming at the edge. "It's best to get the pain over with quickly." Haru said, slamming his fingers back into Kyo. Kyo yelped, craning his head upward exposing his neck. Haru took hold of the opportunity and began sucking on it, biting a little here and there, while he continued to finger-fuck Kyo.

"Ahhn...Haru what're you...Mmmnnn...Doing?" Kyo asked between sighs. Haru sucked on Kyo's neck, letting go with a loud smack. He leaned back admiring his work. "You're mine now, I've marked you." Haru said, pulling Kyo closer as he moved his fingers faster.

"Wha-?" Kyo gave him a questioned look. Haru just grinned, upping his speed. Kyo moaned loudly, twitching and wriggling in Haru's arms. "Ready for the real thing?" Haru asked. Kyo looked up at him, his face crimson and covered in sweat. Slowly, Kyo nodded, looking back down again. Haru grinned sitting up. "Flip over on your belly then..." He commanded. Kyo blushed more as he did what he was told. He liked obeying Haru, it made him feel like he was being dominated. He liked that.

Haru leered over him, bending down so that he was level with Kyo's ass. "This might tickle a little." He said plainly before spreading Kyo's cheeks and driving his tongue into his entrance.

"Nnnh! Don't...N-not there!...That's so...!" Kyo couldn't finish his sentence as he felt Haru's long tongue probing him over and over again. Haru pulled his tongue out wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ready for me to fuck you Kyo? Tell me you're ready.." Haru said, his eyes closing slightly. Kyo blushed.

"I...I'm ready..." Kyo stammered.

"Ready for what, Kyon-Kyon?" Haru said grinning.

"I'm ready...for you..to..to fuck me...Haru.." Kyo finished, his face dark red.

"There's my good boy.." Haru said, grabbing onto Kyo's hips. "I'm going to try to make this as painless as possible…grit your teeth.."

Kyo did, as Haru rammed into him.

"AAAHHHHNNN!" Kyo screamed. He began to buck and fidget under Haru, feeling the foreign object resting deep inside him. Haru sat, letting Kyo get used to him. Waiting, he felt Kyo's muscles finally contract around him and he began to slowly pull out. Kyo hissed.

"Nnnnn…H-Haru….st-stop…it hurts.." Kyo whimpered, burying his face in the pillows that surrounded him.

"It's going to hurt for a while…but once you get used to it, you'll enjoy it. I'm about to thrust back in, should I count to three again?" Haru asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hell no!" Kyo yelled, his face coming out of the pillows long enough to glare at Haru. He froze, the sight before him was completely bizarre. Haru was leaning over him on his knees, gripping Kyo's hips, his member forced tightly through Kyo's entrance, and he was smirking down at him like he was a piece of meat. Kyo blushed, beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"Ready?" Haru said, leaning his hips back a little and gripping Kyo's hips tighter.

"H-Haru…wait…" Kyo started.

"No time for cold feet kitty-cat." Haru replied, plowing deep into Kyo with as much force as he could muster.

"AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGH…!" Kyo screamed, gritting his teeth. He felt like his body was being ripped apart. He felt Haru pull out again and prepared for another forceful thrust.

Haru did thrust in again, but this time it didn't hurt nearly as badly, and Kyo began to feel himself relax around him, each thrust bringing Haru deeper and deeper into his orange-haired companion.

"H-Haruuuuungh……" Kyo tried to talk, but his breathing had quickened and he found it easier to just lie back, grip the sheets, and enjoy the ride.

"Ahhh…Kyo…Kyo…Kyo…." Haru murmmered, letting go of him with one hand and running it up and down his back, causing the cat to shiver under him.  
"Fuck Kyo…You feel soooo gooood…" He cooed, dragging the last two words out to match his quick thrusts.

"Hnnnnnnhhhaaru..!" Kyo yelped, feeling a hand snake around and grip his member forcefully. "Nnnn..Haru…Harder, fuck me harder!" Kyo screamed, rocking his hips to back more onto Haru and at the same time, thrusting in time into his open hand.

"Ohhhhn…Kyo it feels so good when you wiggle like that…" Haru's deep voice murmmered. Haru let go of Kyo's stiffened member, and began to coax him into rocking into his hand.

"Annnnn….Haru!" Kyo murmmered, his brow furrowed as he tried to guide the sensitive organ to glide atop Haru's open palm, while trying to keep the wonderful sensation of Haru filling him. "God…Damn you…Haru!…Do..SOMETHING! I MEAN IT COW!" Kyo yelled, his face red and sweat covering his bangs that were pressed above his intense glaring eyes.

Haru chuckled and pulled out of Kyo slowly.

"Did I piss him off?" Kyo thought worried.

"Turn over, lie down on your back." Haru said, licking his lips seductively at Kyo. Kyo stared, he felt his cock twitch and flipped over quickly.

Haru grabbed Kyo's legs and pulled them up over his shoulders, yanking Kyo closer to him. Without a warning, Haru thrust into Kyo, going deeper than before and ramming a sensitive spot inside him.

"Ohhhhnn yeah! Just like that Haru…Mmmmmm…Haru keep going!" Kyo urged, his back arched and his face covered in sweat.

Kyo felt his member twitch, crying for attention, and began to work his hand down toward it as Haru continued to pump vigorously into him.

"Mmmm…Yeah Kyo…Jack off now…so I can watch you…" Haru murmmered, his eyes half-closed as he tried to keep his own orgasm from erupting.

"Hnnnn…." Kyo whimpered as his hand closed around his sensitive organ. He began to pump vigorously in time with Haru's thrusts, moaning and arching and clawing at the sheets every time Haru hit his spot or he managed to squeeze himself just right.

Haru gazed down at the sight below him and felt his stomach flip. He watched Kyo's face tighten and loosen as he pumped himself, making soft mewing and purring noises.

"Ahhh….Ahhh…H-Haru…Nnnn…Haru I can't…-" His sentence retracted to incoherent moans and grunts as he shot his seed all over his chest and hand. Haru stopped and moved his hand down to swirl around the white liquid that lay fixed on Kyo's chest. Lifting his fingers up to his lips he licked them gingerly and then began sucking them dry. Kyo watched, feeling more aroused than ever as the un-blinking white-and-black headed boy wrapped his unusually long tongue around his fingers. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth with a loud suck, Haru scooted up and gripped Kyo's legs tightly. He grinned slyly back at him before ramming hard into Kyo. Kyo let out a cry, as Haru picked up his pace, leaning forward and lifting Kyo's bottom off the mattress so that Kyo's legs were practically straight up in the air.

"H-Haruuu…..!" Kyo moaned as Haru began pumping faster and faster. Kyo felt Haru's legs tighten, and his grip on his legs get stronger. Haru threw his head back and moaned as Kyo watched him fuck him. He lay, transfixed, staring up as the black-and-white headed boys breathing became heavier, more raspy.

"Uhhhhhhnnnngh….!" Haru grunted, getting in a few more quick thrusts before Kyo felt his seed hit the walls of his entrance. Haru was still holding Kyo up by his knees, and Kyo could feel Haru's juices running out of his opening and onto the boy's mattress. Haru's face tightened, then relaxed as he slowly opened his eyes with his usual half-lidded stare.

"What happened?" Haru asked calmly. He glanced around the room and looked down at a very sweaty, very red, very naked Kyo. Haru's eyes grew wider as he watched Kyo pant, his juices dried onto his chest, as he stared up at Haru with those intense eyes. On Kyo's neck was a hickey. Haru blushed, remembering bits and pieces of what had just happened, staring at his 'brand' intently. Kyo turned his head away, ashamed.

Kyo walked out of the bathroom wearing the black t-shirt and the pair of deep blue jeans Haru had lent him the day they had had their 'escapade'. Kyo lifted the shirt up and inhaled the scent deeply, thinking back to two days ago when he had been wrapped up in the scent of Haru. After Haru had finally gone back to normal, he apologized to Kyo several times. Kyo, of course, had just nodded and said nothing. Haru had handed him the clothes, and then retreated into his bathroom without so much as a goodbye to Kyo. So, taking the hint, Kyo had slipped on the clothes and hadn't taken them off since. Walking into his room he plopped down on the bed, hugging himself tightly.

"Kyo, dinner is ready!" Came Tohru's happy voice. "I made your favorite!" She said again.

Kyo rolled over, his back to the door.

"Uhm….K-Kyo! Kyo are you alright?" Tohru questioned, concern in her voice.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Kyo muttered. He heard a surprised gasp from Tohru and immediately felt bad for snapping at her.

"Uhmmm…Oh alright Kyo…I-I'll keep a plate out for you for later.." She said, sounding disappointed. He heard her turn, and patter back downstairs.

Kyo thought back to the look of concern Haru had given him just before inserting his fingers into him. Then he thought about the cold, uncaring look Haru had given him when he had apologized about what had happened. Kyo wanted to tell him that he didn't have to apologize…that he had enjoyed it, and he wanted nothing more than to just curl up beside Haru and fall asleep right then. Instead, he was here. Wearing the last shred of Haru's scent, and curled up in a little ball in his room. Haru couldn't remember what had happened well. He had forgotten the good feelings, the moments, everything. Kyo remembered. And it tore him apart.

"Damn…" He said aloud, reaching out one last time to inhale his shirt.

End Notes Once again, just for good measure:

Fruits Basket not mine

This fanfic however definitely mine! Don't steal!

There may be a sequel to this where the regular Haru comes into play..I'm sure he'd be a lot more gentle..probably the Uke…evil laugh I'm not sure tho…maybe. Read and Review pweese! Flames don't bother me, I just use them to light a fire under me to write more things that piss you off. Thanks for reading, see you next time.

Truly, Soapbox Derby 3


End file.
